


A "Normal" Morning

by kidkid3000



Series: The HQ Project [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Sitcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidkid3000/pseuds/kidkid3000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kidd just wants to have a normal morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The alarm sounded, not that it really mattered because day and night don’t exist in the void so Kidd just had it set to go off at 9 hour intervals. Kidd rolled out of bed, deactivated the alarm, and then went into the kitchen to make morning tea. “Good morning Kidd” said CAT. “Morning’” said Kidd In reply as he was preparing the stove to make breakfast. “You have a busy day ahead of you, while you were asleep the Toymaker sent one of his goons to 3 6 8 B”

“Any idea what they are doing there?”

“Nope, although there have been reports of gunshots and large bullet holes in buildings.”

“That’s new” Kidd muttered while pouring a cup of tea. “AUTO get me a visual, dimension 3 6 8 B” suddenly a screen appears showing a large gun with arms and legs shooting at random civilians and buildings. “Yup that’s one of the toymaker’s” he said cracking an egg into the pan.

“well I suggest you get a move on before to much more damage is done,” Said CAT. Kidd lets out a deep sigh “for once I would like a normal morning. Let me at least eat breakfast.” Kidd finished his eggs, grabbed his weapons and warped to dimension 3 6 8 B.


	2. Chapter 2

Kidd warped into the dimension 3 6 8 B, his warp point was in a back ally about 50 meters from where the monster is wreaking havoc. “little farther than I would’ve like but this’ll work.” Kidd thought. “so how we doing this?” asked a voice in his head. “well presumably like the others, shoot it until it dies”

“I always like that plan” responded the voice. At this point Kidd spotted the monster. It was a revolver standing about 5 feet tall wearing a cowboy hat and holding a smaller revolver in each hand. The monster was shouting “Come on ye varmints give me what I came for!” in an odd accent Kidd couldn’t recognize. “Oi barrel face!” Kidd shouted. The monster whipped around and glared at the hero standing in front of it. “I was wonderin’ when you’d show up. Names Gunslinger and imma put you in the grave”

“Heh, looks like this one has wood for brains just like the rest” snarked Dark Kidd. “Well then Mr. Gunslinger can you tell us what your here for?” asked the hero. “I ain’t tellin’ you nothin’. Now eat led punk!” just as the minion finished its sentence it shot a massive bullet straight at Kidd. Kidd retrieved his sword and chopped the bullet in half. He then proceeded to pull out a revolver of his own, and shoot the wood pistols out of Gunslingers hands. “My guns!” shouted the monster in agony “I ain’t goin’ down without a fight” with the last of its energy it fired a small bullet at our hero that was too fast for him to react to. Kidd was shot straight in the shoulder. “Hey ow!” Kidd proceeded to dig at the hole trying to get the projectile out. When he finally, painfully, pulled out the bullet he realized it was laced with a highly potent sleeping potion. “That can’t be good” Kidd muttered just before he passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

An alarm went off, sun shone through the window this woke Kidd from his slumber. The first thing he noticed was his bed was a lot bigger. The second thing he noticed was the existence of a sun. He looked out the window the room Kidd was sleeping in was looking out onto a small back yard and a little further on a few more houses. This was not the inky blackness that Kidd was used to living in the void. He glanced at the clock on the bed side table, 6:30. A thought crossed Kidd’s mind im going to be late! But late for what and where did these thoughts come from? He got out of bed and opened the closet. It was full of classy black suits instead of the colorful array of hoodies and shirts he always wore. he puts on one and looks to the tie rack, Kidd lets out a sigh of relief as he grabs one adorned with green and yellow stripes. “Glad to know this remains consistent.”  
He opens the door to a hallway. A wave of smell wafts over Kidd’s nostrils. “Waffles?” He asks to no one in particular. He heads down stairs, and goes into the kitchen. “Good morning honey!” a voice rings out. As soon as Kidd hears it he is filled with dread, confusion and happiness all at the same time. The voice belonged to Crystal, but the woman who spoke was not Crystal.   
She stood slightly shorter that Kidd, Had short blond hair and was wearing a skirt. Crystal was usually slightly taller than Kidd, had long flowing silver hair, and avoided skirts like the plague. “m-Morning, d-darling” Kidd stood in disbelief. His once dead girlfriend back alive and…. Cooking? Crystal couldn’t cook! Back during the HQ project days Kidd did most of the cooking. The woman using Crystal’s voice brought over a plate of waffles. “Your brother is coming over today to watch the big game.” She says. “Oh brother” you reply, almost without your input. A cacophony of laughter bursts out of nowhere, and only Kidd seems to notice. He eats his waffles and gets up and heads for the door. Kidd gets in the car and drives to a destination that he’s sure that he knows but is unfamiliar to him.   
After what feels like hours but is only a few minutes he is back at the house. “I’m Home” Kidd shouts. A dog runs up and jumps on him. “Auto get off” he says. Kidd pauses a moment, “wait auto?” he looks at what was once his ships AI reduced to the form of a dog. A cat rubs against his legs. “CAT? What is going on here”  
He doesn’t have time to think about it before there’s a knock at the front door. Crystal beats Kidd to the door. “Oh Drake it’s so good to see you again!” Crystal exclaims as Dark Kidd steps through the door. “Always a pleasure Crystal. Now where’s my … Brother?” he says ‘brother’ with a slightly confused tone. “Oh there he is, come here bro!” he comes in and gives Kidd a bear hug. “Somethings up, we got to talk” Dark whispers into Kidd’s ear. He lets go. “I hope you made something good”   
“oh I’m preparing the best roast” Kidd stares at all this. He resolves to find out what’s going on.   
“well.” He mutters “I guess I got my normal morning”


	4. Chapter 4

The afternoon went normally, well at least as normally as this situation would allow. Crystal did indeed prepare a roast and everybody loved it. Then the family watched a game of “sport-ball” as Dark had called it at one point. During one of the commercial breaks Dark Kidd pulled Kidd aside. “Kidd something is wrong here” Dark whispered. “Yah I know its weird right? Why is crystal back? Why are we in suburbia, and why are we related?” Kidd leaned on the wall scratching his head. “It doesn’t make any sense.” Dark Kidd violently twitches. “What are you talking about bro? Everything is completely normal.”   
Kidd stares at his clone puzzled “Dark?” “No my name is Drake remember. You should sit down and continue watching the game.” Drake stated in a monotone “everything is completely normal” he then abruptly turns and lurches off to the living room.   
Kidd decided it was best to go to bed early that day. The next day he woke up to the same thing and the same the next day. Kidd decided he needed to do something about this. There were little oddities that started cropping up, everyday someone would mention “Jett Brand Pickles”, some doors would no open and if they did they opened up into bottomless nothing, and Crystal’s skin looking like it didn’t fit right some days among other things. On the 20th day Kidd decided to try something. He opened one of the doors to nowhere, (the one leading to the downstairs bathroom) and stepped through.   
Surprisingly he stepped out onto solid ground. He walked for a while until he spotted a light. The light turned out to be some kind of spot light. There is a miniature house near the lamp as well. Kidd bends down to look at the house, it as a few pieces in it, one looks a lot like Crystal. A television is mounted to the wall, currently displaying Crystal scrambling round the house trying to deal with a mouse. Kidd then sees a little mouse figurine scurrying around the miniature house. “The hell?” Kidd grabs the mouse and on the screen it suddenly disappears. A loud voice rings out from behind him “CUT!” Behind him there is someone in a tall chair glaring at him. “Actors should not be messing with the set.”   
“and you are?” asked Kidd. “I am the Director. And you’ve messed up my set” this is definitely one of the toymaker’s Kidd thinks. “Ok I’ll fix it” he puts the mouse back in the kitchen. When he does this he notices a figure on the ground. He picks it up, and it’s his figure. “Don’t touch my actors!” shouts the Director. “Now get back on set or you fired.”   
Kidd didn’t like the way he said fired. “Oh yah? Then how about this!” he throws the miniature replica at the Director, it is easily swatted away. This however gave Kidd time to prepare magic. Since he didn’t have any of his weapons, magic will have to do. Kidd fires an Ice blast. The ice shards hit the chair where the director was once sitting, freezing it solid. The monster himself was standing on top of the ice block, laughing.  
“Did you honestly think that would work? I am the Director and you are my actor so do as I say and act!” the monster raises his hand preparing some kind of attack. Then his hand was shot clean off, spreading splinters and sawdust about the room. “my- MY HAND! Who shot my hand!?” the director shouted in a state of panic. “Same guy who’s going to shoot your Magic Toy into pieces” it was Dark Kidd holding his version of Kidd’s revolver. “y- Yah? Well how are you going to do that when you don’t know what my magic item is?”   
“well” Dark retorts, “it’s obviously the scene clapper thing attached to your back.” “also you really shouldn’t have turned your back on my friend.” Kidd prime realized what Dark had meant and quickly shot off a burst of ice sickles straight into the Item breaking it in half. The defeated director screamed out In agony shattering the illusion.  
Kidd woke up to an alarm. Everything back to normal. Well as normal as it can get out in the void.


End file.
